El Faraón o el lechero
by Gral. M. Orville Bloodraven
Summary: ¿Qué busca realmente Seto Kaiba? Veamos si tu puedes saberlo. Es un reto y no es dificil.


**El Faraón o el lechero**

"¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, Kaiba?

Lo seguía Joel Weller por sus instalaciones como si no lo estuvieran obligando, hasta sonreía.

"Porque me vas a ayudar, Weeler."

"¿Y en qué te ayudaré, Kaiba?"

"Ya lo veras."

Llegaron a un cuarto con consolas.

"Si quieres saber algo sobre Yugui no seré yo quien te lo diga."

"No, será él, pero cómo, serás tu quien me lo diga."

Sueña Kaiba.

Se acercó a una consola que estaba conectada a un asiento similar al de un portal de realidad virtual, tecleó algo y musitó un "ya veremos" que Joel hizo como que no oyó.

"Ven acá Weeler"

Joel se acercó. Miró los movimientos de Seto pero no comprendió nada. Kaiba se alejó de la consola y os dos jóvenes se miraron por unos instantes antes de que la mano de Seto golpeara el pecho de Joel produciendo un bello sonido con eco haciéndolo caer al asiento.

"¡¿Qué haces Kaiba!"

Trató de safarse del casco y los arneses que ya lo sujetaban.

"Veras, Weeler. Veremos."

Unas voces inundaron la estancia y la mente de Joey se dibujó holográficamente en el aire.

"Muéstrame ago de Yugui Moto."

Ordenó fríamente, sin prestar mucha atención a la familia Weeler holográfica.

"¡No!"

La voz de Joel resonó por el cuarto pero su cuerpo no movió la boca.

"Muéstrame algo de Yugui Moto. ¡Ahora!"

Exigió. Joel guardó silencio y los niños Weeler dejaron la escena con una neblina blanca.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?"

Dijo tan frió como siempre y la voz de Weeler resonó por la habitación al tiempo que Serenity apareció frente a Seto.

Después de observarla no tuvo más remedio que buscar su belleza. Le gustó el color de su cabello pero lo que más notó fue el vendaje que rodeaba su cabeza pues los ojos es lo primero que busca Seto de una persona. Y recordó los ojos de los que se enamoró.

"Estaba enferma, iba a perder la vista y yo debía ganar el dinero para pagar su operación en el torneo de Pegasus. Ahí conocí a mi mejor amigo…"

Kaiba pensó en Yugui.

"…

quien me venció, pero pagó la operación de mi hermana."

"¿Está bien?"

Dijo a secas y sin cambiar su expresión ruda.

Si, pero sufrió mucho. No pudo verme en tu tonto torneo. Y abrió los ojos en el momento menos indicado, cuando Yugui estaba débil y yo poseído por el imbesil de Malik, alguien a quien seguro no conoces porque estabas muy ocupado buscando en Yugui las cartas de dioses egipcios que ese idiota tenía. Por tu culpa mucha gente inocente pasó a otra dimensión sin posibilidad de volver. Por tu culpa Malik hizo tanto mal y robó a tantos duelistas pudo. Por tu culpa mi hermana pudo haber perdido las ganas de ver de nuevo, pudo desear volver a ser ciega para no ver las atrocidades que tú provocaste. ¡Todo por tu culpa!"

El silencio reinó la sala.

"¿Te arruiné, Weeler?"

Una sonrisa burlona casi se dibujó en sus labios, pero el tono de su voz no se ocultó.

"No, tu no eres nadie."

"No, no fui yo el que te convirtió en un perro. Ladra perrito."

Se divirtió.

"No, no soy TU perro."

"Ahora lo eres"

"¿A sí?" Pues ahora ven y ráscame las orejas."

Trató de burlarse. Seto se acercó riendo bajo y rozó los rubios cabellos de Joel. Se sobresaltó cuando Serenity desapareció del aire y en su lugar apareció una hermosa mujer rubia desconocida para él.

"Bonita ¿No? Se llama Mai Valentine, es una gran duelista y ha participado en muchos de tus torneos, pero seguro tampoco la conocías. No te importa nada mas que tu mismo."

Seto dejó caer su mano ante estas palabras y sus dedos se adentraron en el cabello de Weeler. Luego vio como el faraón aparecía detrás de Mai y sus dedos tocaron fondo. Entonces las imágenes desaparecieron y se vio al mismo Seto. Pasó los dedos por el cráneo de Joel y éste emitió un rechinido grave. Seto bajó la cara para mirar la expresión del muchacho. Volvió a pasar los dedos por su cabello y el Seto holográfico se despojó de su chaqueta. Pasó los dedos por el sedoso cabello de Joel pero Yugui no apareció así que dejó de tocar al chico. Miró al seto de holograma, solamente parado allí, con su misma expresión. Quería ver si aquel Seto podía tener y frío y volver a vestir su chaqueta pero no se percató de que ésta ya no estaba tirada en el suelo cuando sopló en el rostro de Weeler.

De pronto otro Joel apareció atrás del Seto holográfico y lo abrazó. Luego se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso al otro sobre los hombros. Entonces, Seto calentó la mejilla de Weeler con su mano y ambos Joey's y Seto's se sonrojaron.

Yugui no apareció y eso indicó el final de la búsqueda. Ya había encontrado lo que en realidad buscaba.

Se acercó a Joel, le quitó los arneses y al final el casco, lo despertó con una mano en su cuello y lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa.

N/A: Se que no es muy bueno, pueden decirme lo que ustedes quieran pero me encantaría que a parte de sus palabras me dijeran si esto los dejo picados y desde que momento, creo que es lo que le falta a mis historias, ser menos aburridas.


End file.
